Assemblies used herein before to bring power and provide ground to the electrical motor of a refrigeration compressor included several parts which were difficult and time-consuming to attached to the wire harness and to the pin header on the motor.
It is now proposed to provided cluster block assembly which is less expensive to make, includes fewer parts to reduce the labor needed to terminate the wires and assemble the assembly and which further fully protects all conductive terminals.